Radiant Garden Mental Hospital
by xXiMxAxPoTaToXx
Summary: Yup...please read, it is good in my opinion.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey folks, this idea popped into my head a couple days ago at like...1 in the morning? :P**

**Summary: Many KH characters have been put into a mental hospital. What happens? (Warning: Not humor, though there is some involved)**

**Rating: T (For self-harm, attempted suicide, language, and probably other things I can't think of right now)**

**And anyways, it hasn't gone away, so I decided why not write it and try getting rid of this writer's block I have. (Does anyone know where to get prompts or have any requests/prompts for me? I'm dying of boredom OTL)**

**So, here it goes :D**

_Where am I? _Larxene slowly opened her eyes to be met with an obnoxiously bright light and a pure white room. _Sure can't be heaven, no way I'd be in there. And hell...well hell would be more pleasant than this._

"Good, you're awake," Larxene turned her head to the side and saw a woman who looked to be in her 20's with brown hair pulled back in a braid. "I'm Aerith. Do you remember what happened?"

Oh she remembered all right. "I stuck my finger in a light socket, hoping to kill myself." Her voice not hiding the irritation of having failed.

"Good, do you know where you are?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I just woke up, and here I am greeted by this damned light and you." She tried to sit up, before realizing she couldn't. "And apparently, I can't get up either."

"My apologies. We were told you could be violent, so Dr. Ansem required restraints on you. We should be able to take them off shortly."

"Dr. Ansem? Am I in a hospital?" _Stupid question,_ she thought. _But what sort of hospital straps you down?_

"You're in Radiant Garden. Twilight Town's best Behavioral Rehabilitation center."

"Why the hell am I in rehab?"

Aerith frowned, "I guess you could call it a..mental hospital?"

Now Larxene was pissed. "I'm in the _nut hut?_"

Aerith was spared from answering when the door opened, revealing a tall blond man with hair that was inhumanly spiky.

"Ah, Dr. Strife," the relief in Aerith's voice was obvious.

"Hello Aerith. I see our patient has woken up."

_Well, I just woke up today. Turns out I'm in the crazy house. All I got were some clothes my mom had brought and this dumb-ass journal. Oh yeah, I don't have shoes either. _

_So, after I woke up, they ran some tests on me, did a physical and a drug test and whatnot. Then I was released to my room while everyone else was in group therapy. Apparently, it was the last required session of the day, and I needed to rest. _

_The room they gave me is a piece of shit. The 'bathroom' is a toilet and a shower separated form the main room by a curtain. And of course I, the ever-lucky Larxene, got the only triple room. I don't think I'll be able to stand one roommate...but two? Ugh. I wish I had my shoes. They had my needles. No, not drug needles, sewing needles. I don't sew, but they're great for throwing. Of course, shoes aren't allowed here because they could somehow be dangerous. What. The. Fuck?_

_Well, I'm gonna try sleeping now. Hopefully my roommates will leave me alone. _

_Don't expect me to write in this much more. Hell, I don't know why I am still writing in it._

:D This will be continued, hopefully very, very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**I told you I'd update soon, didn't I? :D Well, I rarely have before..but….anywho!**

**Disclaimer: I own a Zexion wig, which I am currently wearing (:3), an orgy cloak, all the games, a poster, and a roxas figurine. However, despite thorough searching of the game manuals, I was unable to find anything saying I owned Kingdom Hearts.**

Remember how I mentioned I hate people? That statement is still true. So, last night I was able to get to sleep without my room mates bothering me. However, I was woken up while it was still dark out (I could tell through the frosted, barred window above my bed) and my vitals were taken. Then they told me to go back to sleep. I took the chance to look at my room mates, both fast asleep. The girl farthest from me had short, black hair, and the girl between us had blonde hair, similar to my own, but longer. Deciding I would hate them both, I rolled over and went back to sleep.

Of course, heaven forbid I should even wake up pleasantly. A large, brown-haired man came into our room, and woke us all up, giving us trays not unlike those at fast food restaraunts. Opening the dish on it, I saw Corn Flakes, a milk carton, a packet of sugar, and what I assumed were eggs. Not wanting to try any of it, I recovered the dish.

"You might not want to do that," the voice came from the blonde. She wore a white cami and had delicate blue eyes. Wonder why she's here.

"Do what?"

"Not eat. They keep track of your dishes, and if you don't eat, they send you to the hospital and force-feed you…"

"It's just breakfast," I sighed. Did this girl think one meal would get me in trouble?

"Well, don't skip too many meals. Oh, I'm Namine, by the way. And this is-"

"Yuffie K.! I would give you my full introduction, but that would require my last name, and they don't want us sharing any of that personal information, even though it's on our bracelets~"

"Right…"I raised an eyebrow, and turned back to Namine, gesturing at the tray. "Where do I put this?"

"There's a big metal thing outside, just put it on there, and get dressed."

Not long after we were all dressed, I in my favorite yellow tank top and black hoodie, Namine in a white dress, and Yuffie in shorts and a green tee-shirt, someone called us all to group.

The group room was an average sized room with tile floors, two tables in the center, several plastic chairs, and of course a barred window and a camera. How welcoming.

Within a few minutes, all the chairs were filled by people, many in pajamas. Shortly after, the door opened and the blonde guy…Dr. Strike? Walked in.

"Good morning everyone. You may have noticed we have a new patient," I couldn't help feeling a bit flustered about being pointed out, but didn't show it. "So, let's go around and do introductions nice and loud. First name, age, why you're here, and stress level. Let's start over here," he pointed at a boy across from Larxene.

"My name is Saix, I'm 15, and I'm here for aggressive behavoir…at least that's what they told me. My stress level is a one because I'm pretty chill right now."

"My name is Kairi, I'm here for anorexia and self-harm, I'm 14, and my stress level is a 3 because it just is."

And so it continued, everyone introducing themselves, until it was finally Larxene's turn, she was the alst one. "My name is Larxene, I'm 15, and if I had to guess, I'd say I'm here for attempted suicide. Stress level is a two because I don't care enough to be stressed right now" She shrugged.

_Well, hello again, journal…thing._

_Apparently after each group we get room time. As in we sit for what seems like a long-ass time and try not to kill ourselves from boredom. Whose idea was this? _

_Group therapy, surprise surprise, sucked. We watched a video about drugs and violence, then discussed it. I've never done drugs, why should I have to watch it? Of course, asking that got me glare from Mr. Spikey-hair. _

_My roommates are boring. One's here for depression, anxiety, and anorexia. The other is here for ADHD and kleptomania. Great. _

_They're calling group again, thank goodness._

_Later,_

_Larxene_

**From here on out the chapters WILL be longer, because no I know sort of how I want the story to go. But, I like just writing shorter chapters. Again, any prompt ideas/requests would be greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Made ya wait longer for this one than the other one, didn't I? ;)**

**Again, any writing prompts/story requests would be much appreciated.**

"Demyx?"

"Huh?" The dirty blonde pried his eyes open, trying to pay attention to the room around him.

"Introductions. Your turn." Aerith tried not to get too upset with her kids, but when they slept through group, she got irritated, not that she would ever show it.

"Right. I'm Demyx, I'm 15, I'm here for depression, suicidality, cutting, and ADHD."

"Thank you Demyx." Said blonde promptly fell asleep in his chair again. Aerith just sighed, knowing that if Demyx was tired, he would sleep, come hell or high water.

"Hey Dem, you see that new girl?"Axel asked his roommate who had just recently woken up, and was now looking out the frosted window, looking a bit sad.

"What new girl?"

"You're hopeless Dem. Really, really, hopeless. Blonde girl. VERY blonde. High-pitched voice...ringing any bells?"

"Nope~"

Axel sighed and laidback on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Demyx wasn't a great conversationalist, despite his initial impression.

"I wonder why they paired us together?"

"I dunno, Dem, this was probably the only room open when you got here, and so you were placed here."

"But don't you find it odd that you're a pyromaniac, and I'm the one who tried to drown himself?"

"No, not really. Why?"

"I dunno, I guess...it almost sounds like a joke doesn't it?"

"You have an odd sense of humor if it does."

Demyx sighed and continued staring out the window. It was raining; he loved rain and water in general. And the fact that he'd been paired with Axel, the fire-lover, seemed oddly humorous to him. It was as if a higher force decided to play a sarcastic joke on them. That reminded him, "Hey Ax, do you really think there's a guy in the sky, watching us all?"

"If there is, he's sure as hell one major sadist."

"Ah," Demyx was hoping Axel would have a better response. Despite his appearance and behavior, he was actually a very deep thinker. That was part of the reason he began cutting anyways...part of the reason...no, he shouldn't think about that. He was in his room - he'd been there long enough to call it that - and he had his journal and a pencil. Granted, it was a bendy pencil without an eraser or wood - to keep them from hurting themselves with it - and the tip was incredibly dull, but he could still write, damn it!

Leon had told him to write about whatever was bothering him in the journal. To write his feelings. What was he, a girl? No, he used his journal to write poetry and lyrics, which is indeed manly, thank you very much.

Speaking of music, he was really starting to miss his iPod. He had arrived three weeks prior, and, as a result, gone three weeks without music. Of course, they couldn't watch TV to see music either. They couldn't know ANYTHING going on outside of their little world. Total seclusion. Okay, that was a lie, they got to hear tidbits of news from the MTs, and those who got guests would share any news they found out. Unfortunately, Demyx didn't have any visitors. His mother, father, and brother were one hour away in Twilight Town. This was the closest hospital though, so here he was. And of course, because his parents were under enough financial stress already, they couldn't afford wasting the gas and money. But he still got to call them on the phone. They had phone time every night. Unfortunately, Demyx could barely talk to his parents for more than five minutes. And he couldn't talk to his brother, either. He could only talk to people eighteen and older. Just thinking about it made him stressed, and he began snapping the rubber band on his wrist harder than he had before, not having realized it.

"Dem?"

He sighed. "What?"

"Your arm…it looks fucked up"

"Yes, I know, I have scars from cutting, which I wish I could still do, but they took away all my sharps. But you have burns all over yours, so you have no room to talk."

"Dude, I just meant that it's covered in welts."

He looked down at his arm. Yup, sure enough, his whole inner forearm, from his wrist to almost his elbow, was covered in angry red welts. Crap. Those would take a few days to go away, and he would have to talk about next group he was sure. Luckily, he had 'school' next. "Oh yeah, it is. Do you have school next?"

"I know you're trying to change the subject and it won't work," Axel rolled over onto his side, hand propping up his head.

"I just did it without thinking."

"Whatever. You'll tell me later, or else you'll tell everyone in group. Either way, I find out.

"I won't have to tell them if I wear my arm warmers." Now he was just being childish, and he knew it, but couldn't help it.

"I still don't see why they let us have those. Could choke ourselves with 'em, y'know? And I'll just take them off."

"We're not allowed to touch anyone, so ha."

"I think I know who's leading group after school. And let's just say that he will listen to me," Axel grinned.

"Oh god, not –"

"Yup. Xigbar."

Demyx groaned. He was in for it now.

**Yay, I made it almost 1,000 words this time :D**

**Here we meet Axel. Also, how will group with Xigbar go? What will Demyx say? What the heck is this 'school' thing, anyways? Find out in the next installment of 'Radiant Garden Mental Hospital'!**


End file.
